Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dispensing apparatus for the simultaneous discharge of at least two flowable components from a multi-component mass from different storage volumes.
Background Information
From WO 2006/079413 A2 a dispensing apparatus is already known for the simultaneous discharge of two flowable components of a multi-component mass from different storage volumes including a passive mixing unit which has a central mixing passage with an additional mixing element which extends along a flow direction for the guidance of the components mixed with one another and includes at least two inlets which open into the central mixing passage upstream of the additional mixing element.